


Five Birds One Stone

by acernor



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acernor/pseuds/acernor
Summary: Jecht says loudly “I’m not saying I’m not interested. You said a trade? What’s the trade? A blowjob for what?”
Auron rolls his eyes, barely visible beneath the sunglasses. “The trade is you get a blowjob and I get a picture.”





	1. Chapter 1

Jecht has a crick in his neck from a missed toss during the blitzball game, but the hot shower from the gym has helped a lot. His gym bag knocks against his hip as he walks out of the doors of the building, shrugging his last sleeve on. Like usual, he’s wearing just a jacket and no shirt; the weather is warm enough that he doesn’t need an undershirt, and can just let his tattoo hang out for the whole world to see. Gotta keep that image up for the campus, let all the prospies know that this place is full of hot people with blitz talent.

 

He’s taking a gulp from his water bottle, thinking about the practice match, when he hears “I have a favor to ask you.” 

 

Auron, stepping out from the shaded wall of the gym, is coming to stand next to him, ignoring Jecht’s sudden coughing attack. 

 

“Holy fuck Auron,” Jecht sputters, trying to steady his breathing, “can you try not to startle me to death? You have my number, why don’t you just text like everyone else?” 

 

Auron quirks the corner of his mouth up and says “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Yeah, okay, okay.” He puts his gym bag down, taking a sip from his water bottle to settle his cough. “What is it? A favor? Please tell me you need help hiding a body, it would confirm so many things.”

 

“You like sex, right?” Auron says, completely deadpan.

 

“Yes…” Jecht says slowly, his eyebrows raising. “What of it? Come to shame me for it, you seminary dropout?”

 

“No,” Auron says, “I wanted to see if you would be interested in a trade. I need to take a picture of myself-” he hesitates slightly- “doing something sexual. I thought you might be up for helping me with it.” A pause. “I need a picture of me blowing someone. Are you going to respond or just stand there with your mouth open?”

 

Jecht snaps his jaw shut. “I literally just stopped myself from making a joke about a pity fuck 20 seconds ago because I thought it would be too out of left field for you. Are you serious right now? You’re asking if you can blow me?”

 

Auron huffs a laugh. “Not up for it?”

 

Jecht says loudly “I’m not saying I’m not interested. You said a trade? What’s the trade? A blowjob for what?”

 

Auron rolls his eyes, barely visible beneath the sunglasses. “The trade is you get a blowjob and I get a picture.”

 

Jecht peers at him closely. “Okay, there’s no way I’m going to say yes until you tell me why you need the picture. This is too good, I’m not letting it slide.”

 

Auron looks at him flatly. “I need the picture because I need to send it to someone.”

 

Jecht shakes his head. “You’re trying to sext someone and you want to send them a picture of you getting it on with someone else? That’s rude as hell.” He crosses his arms. “Also not something I would ever have pictured you doing, given that you can’t even send me a text and instead wait outside like you’re trying to startle me into going gray so we can match, but whatever.”

 

“Sure, why not,” Auron snorts. “I’m trying to sext somebody and want to send them a picture of me blowing somebody. That sounds like a great explanation. Are you interested or not?”

 

“Ok but see, that deadpan sarcastic tone that you used when saying that is making me think that there’s something else going on,” Jecht says, leaning in to Auron’s space. “I will literally never drop this, you might as well tell me now and get it over with.”

 

Auron, not moving an inch, meets his eyes directly over his sunglasses. “What’s going on is that I need to send a picture to someone.”

 

“Ok but who?” Jecht says, leaning in further.

 

“An acquaintance.”

 

“Ok but why?”

 

“Hm. To… encourage them to leave me alone.”

 

Jecht rocks back on the balls of his feet, whistling. “You have people chasing you that hard? I don’t think that sending them sexy pics is going to help, but to each their own, I guess.”

 

Auron snorts, crossing his arms. “I need a way to let her down that seems like an accident. Thus, ‘accidently’ sending her the picture that I happen to already have on my phone.”

 

“Ahhh, the old ‘oops, I’m gay and can’t date you’ method,” Jecht says, nodding. “Surprisingly sneaky. You seem like you would usually be more… direct about these things.”

 

“I have been direct,” Auron says dryly, “and all it got me was here.”

 

“Here? What here? In front of a blitzball stadium?”

 

Auron rolls his eyes. “At this university, where everyone cares about blitzball and people ask a million questions about things that are none of their business.”

 

Jecht snaps his fingers. “You got kicked out of seminary, right? Braska told me. For ‘offending someone?’ Was it because they found out you were gay? He wouldn’t tell me when I asked him, even though we were both drunk as fuck.”

 

Auron stares at him flatly. “Seminary does not require you to be straight. Please stop getting Braska drunk.”

 

“Well what the hell then,” Jecht says, frowning and completely ignoring the comment about Braska, “I’m not seeing how it got you here.”

 

Auron looks off to the side, fingers tapping on his crossed arms. “I will answer your question if you will then answer mine. Do we have a deal?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, a deal,” Jecht says eagerly. “What happened?”

 

“The person in question is the relation of a prominent official at the school I attended,” Auron says measuredly. “Though I no longer attend the school, it seems that they are still trying to make something happen that will never happen. I will send her the picture we discussed, she will assume that I am only interested in men, and her relative will drop the subject. I will wash my hands of this issue. Clear enough for you?”

 

Jecht whistles. “Damnnn, so the relative is in on it too? Trying to get you to date their daughter? Why?”

 

“The deal was one question,” Auron says, looking at him directly. “Now answer my question. Do you want to do the trade?”

 

“But I’m curious!” Jecht says, gesturing haphazardly in the air. “But yes, ok, obviously I’ll accept a fucking blowjob and let you take a picture of my cock. Are you going to say whose cock it is?”

 

“No,” Auron says levely.

 

“Then hell yeah, go to town, take all the pictures you want. I’ve already got a million dick pics out there, what’s one more,” he says, scratching his scruffy beard. “Just try not to get the tat in there, that way I can keep my air of mystery.”

 

“Sure,” Auron says, rolling his eyes.

 

“So when are we doing this?” Jecht asks, looking him up and down. “Now?”

 

“Uh,” Auron says, looking momentarily taken aback, “if you want to. Not outside, though.”

 

“Well obviously not here,” Jecht says. “You can come back to my place if you want, my roommate hasn’t been back in a few weeks, I think he’s pretty much living at his girl’s place. You got the camera you want to use with you?”

 

“Just going to use my phone,” Auron says, tapping his fingers on his pocket, voice steady as always.

 

“Ok, let’s do it,” Jecht says, turning to walk along the path away from the stadium, “I’m only like a ten minute walk from here.”

 

“I remember,” Auron says dryly, falling into step with him, “I’ve been to your place twice.”

 

“Really? How drunk was I?” Jecht laughs. “I can’t even remember that.”

 

“You were quite drunk. Braska was worried,” Auron says.

 

“Wow, save the disapproval, that was a while back, right? I’ve cut back, no need to be such a downer about it. I remember all of my escapades now.”

 

“Mm,” Auron says, and they fall into a companionable silence as they walk. Jecht has pulled out his phone and seems to be texting. 

 

“You’re not telling anyone about this.”

 

“Nope, just texting Braska about that expulsion thing. How come you told him and not me, huh? Aren’t we friends, Auron?”

 

Auron snorts. “I didn’t tell him, he was there. This one’s yours, right?” They’re approaching a worn down house, visibly divided into smaller apartments.

 

“Yeah, this is it,” Jecht says, shouldering the door open with a grunt of effort. “Come on in- you can take your shoes off if you want to, but honestly the floor’s not going to get any dirtier than it already is. You want water or something?”

 

“I’m fine,” Auron says, glancing around. “I see it hasn’t changed much since the last time I was here.”

 

“Don’t worry, these are probably new piles of trash- my landlord came by since the last big party, so we had to tidy. These are probably from this week.” He examines an empty Pringles can. “See? Pizza-flavored, that’s from Monday.”

 

“Delightful,” Auron says, standing in the center of the room and not touching anything.

 

“Yeah okay, I’m sure your place is clean like a surgeon’s office or whatever. Here, this is my room,” Jecht says, pushing open a door to a surprisingly food-packaging-free room. “As you can see, I cleaned up in here recently- all the dirty clothes are in one pile, and the clean clothes are in this pile over here. Pretty good, right?”

 

Auron huffs out a laugh. “Nice to see that you’ve been making the effort.”

 

“You know it.” Jecht bounces down on the bed. “So you want to make out a little first? Or just want to get to it?”

 

“I just need this picture,” Auron says, walking over and kneeling next to Jecht’s legs on the bed. “Take your pants off.”

 

“Bossy!” Jecht cackles, reaching down to pull his pants and underwear off. “That’s okay, I’m into it. I’m leaving the shirt on so we don’t have to worry about getting the tat in there.” He reaches down and starts stroking his cock, already starting to fill. “Anything I should know? Things you don’t like? Can I touch your head?”

 

Auron glances up at him briefly, then looks back at his cock. “That should be fine. I’ll let you know if anything doesn’t work for me.” He takes his sunglasses off and moves between Jecht’s legs, hesitating slightly. “Tell me if I should do anything differently.” Auron replaces Jecht’s hand with his own, leaning in and sliding his tongue across the head of his cock. It jumps a little in his hand.

 

Jecht lets his weight rest on one hand, bringing the other forward to brush against Auron’s hair. This is happening fast. He had not expected to be propositioned by Auron of all people, and here he is getting his dick sucked 20 minutes later. He closes his eyes, breathing in carefully. His cock is hardening alarmingly fast; he’s really into this. He’s never pretended to himself that Auron isn’t hot as fuck, and though he’d never pictured Auron asking to blow him, he certainly has no problems with watching him on his knees mouthing at his cock. 

 

Auron’s moving slowly, licking at his cock and not taking it in his mouth yet, but that’s working fine for Jecht. He could stand to be a little more careful with his teeth, though- Jecht hisses a breath out. “Careful there.”

 

“Sorry,” Auron mutters, pulling back. “Any tips?”

 

“Have you given a blowjob before?” Jecht asks. He doesn’t expect the headshake he gets in return. “Oh- okay, no worries, I’ll walk you through it. Open your mouth.” 

 

He feels a frisson of heat go through him as Auron obediently does so, though he raises his eyebrow pointedly at the same time. Auron isn’t usually this good at following Jecht’s directions, but damn if it isn’t doing it for him; and the attitude... “Yeah… now let your tongue be soft. Yeah, like that,” he says, as he guides his cock onto the pillow of Auron’s tongue. “Yeah, that’s good. That’s great.” Auron’s tongue moves beneath him, and he breathes out a careful breath. “You can keep on doing that.”

 

He spreads his legs a little farther, moving in so that he can feel Auron’s wide shoulders brushing the inside of his thighs. “Okay, now put your lips over your teeth. Then you can close your mouth around the head and- yeah, and suck like that, that’s good- mm, and you can move your hand back and forth,” he says, watching as Auron, eyes closed and with a faint line between his eyebrows, concentrates on sucking his cock, moving his head steadily. Jecht feels his breath stutter, seeing Auron’s cheeks hollowing as his cock moves in and out of his mouth. “Okay- okay, hold on. How do you want to do this picture?”

 

Auron pulls off, and runs his hand over his reddened mouth. “I’ll just take it,” he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “as we’re doing it. Sit back.” He puts his hand back on Jecht’s cock and leans in, fumbling with the phone. “This is an inconvenient angle though, I can’t see what I’m doing.”

 

“You want me to take it for you?” Jecht asks, running his hand along Auron’s jawline. “I have a pretty good angle from up here.”

 

Auron glances up at him wryly, handing him the phone. “Just make sure that you can see that it’s me.”

 

“Yeah,” Jecht says, glancing at the phone, “will do. You wanna take your shirt off for this? So that it doesn’t look like you’re blowing somebody full-dressed?”

 

Auron frowns. “The jacket only; I’m keeping the vest on.” He sits back and strips off his red jacket, leaving him in the skin-tight black vest he always seems to wear. Jecht feels his cock twitch again; god, Auron has an amazing body. Too bad he always keeps it wrapped up under those layers of coat. “You can take a couple shots if you want,” Auron says as he leans back in. “So I can choose from them later.”

 

Jecht plays with the camera angles as Auron goes back to it. It’s hot as fuck getting a blowjob from Auron in person, and getting to take pictures of him on top of that… he snaps one of Auron with only the tip of his cock balanced on his lips. Auron’s eyes are closed, but he doesn’t have the tightness between his eyebrows now; he just looks like he’s taking his time going down. Jecht snaps another of him with his mouth filled up, but can’t quite get the angle he’s looking for. He threads his free hand into Auron’s hair, watching Auron’s eyes open to look at him, and just stops his hips from jerking forward as he meets his eyes.

 

“I’m going to move you for a better shot, ok? Keep doing what you’re doing, it feels great.” Auron blinks slowly at him in acknowledgement, and Jecht uses the grip in his hair to turn Auron’s head a little, baring his neck. Auron lets his eyes fall closed as he keeps concentrating on Jecht’s cock, and Jecht snaps a shot of him. This is maybe the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. Who would have thought that Auron would take direction so well? He runs his fingers absentmindedly along the shell of Auron’s ear, noting the slight shiver that goes through him. This is getting him really turned on, he’s having trouble not letting himself get carried away. He wants Auron to feel like he’s in charge of the situation, but he’s having trouble keeping his hips still. His breath catches as Auron moves his tongue along a particularly sensitive part of his cock.

 

“Okay,” he says, giving in to himself, “I’m going to move your head, alright?” He brushes his thumb along Auron’s cheekbone. “If it’s too much just pinch me and I’ll stop.” Auron meets his eyes again and hums an affirmative at him, and Jecht shivers, heat rushing through his body at the sensation. “We’ll go slow to start.”

 

He slides his hand down to the back of Auron’s head, and pulls him in until he feels resistance, then uses his grip on his hair to back him up. “That’s good, you’re doing great.” Auron brings his hand that isn’t on Jecht’s cock up to rest on his thigh. “This ok?”

 

Auron hums again, and Jecht breathes out a slow, measured breath as his cock twitches. He can do this; he’s in control. He starts moving Auron’s head back and forth slowly, setting a regular pace. “That’s good, let’s keep doing that.”

 

He fumbles with the phone and snaps a few more photos. He isn’t going to be able to concentrate on taking these pictures for much longer, hot though it is. “Can I take your hair down?”

 

Auron, not even opening his eyes, reaches up and pulls the tie out of his hair. Jecht runs his hand back through his hair, gathering a handful of it and using it to strengthen his grip. “Perfect,” he says, taking a few shots like that. “That’s fantastic-” he gasps in a breath of air as Auron does something new with his tongue. “And that’s also fantastic, you can keep on doing that-” he slides his hand down to cup Auron’s face, dropping the phone on the covers and bringing the other one up to the back of Auron’s neck. “You look really good right now.” He traces his thumb up the column of his neck, running it over the shell of Auron’s ear. He thinks he hears a low noise from Auron, but isn’t sure, so he keeps on playing with his earlobe. “I’m getting close, can you use your hand too?”

 

Auron uses the hand already on him to start up a wicked pace, going in time with the movements of his head. “Yeah,” Jecht groans, hips making an aborted thrust, “yeah, just like that- shit, that’s good, yeah-” he bites his lip as the pleasure in his cock builds up to a point.

 

“Okay- okay, shit, I’m about to come, I’m- fuck,” he bites out, as Auron pulls off and jacks him with his hand for the last few strokes, moving back and meeting Jecht’s eyes as he gasps his way through his orgasm.

 

“Shit- fuck- shit,” Jecht breathes out, letting himself flop back on the bed. “What the fuck.” He brings his hands up to scrub at his face. “That was great.”

 

He hears Auron huff a laugh from where he’s crouched on the floor, and gestures vaguely towards the phone. “Your pictures are there, you want me to do something for you? I give a pretty mean handjob.”

 

He hears the phone being picked up, and Auron clicking through the pictures. “That won’t be necessary- I have what I need. Thanks you for your help, Jecht.”

 

“Okay, snow queen,” Jecht snorts, not moving. “Suit yourself. I’ll be over here enjoying these aftershocks.”

 

“Glad you had a good time,” Auron says, and Jecht can just hear the smirk in his voice. “See you around.”

 

“Yeah okay, you can see yourself out I guess,” Jecht yawns, reaching an arm up over his eyes. “I’m about to sleep for a week.” He hears the door to his house shutting as he drifts off to sleep.

 

*

 

From: Jecht  
To: Auron  
11:39pm  
so can i tell braska that you give really good head  
Read: 11:53pm


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he sees Auron, he runs into him on his way back from a class. “Hey!” he says, running to catch up to him. “How’d it go? Did she like the pics?”

 

Auron snorts, slowing his pace so Jecht can catch up. “I didn’t send them.”

 

“What? I thought that was the whole point?” Jecht says, falling in step with him. “Or was this all just a clever ploy to get into my pants?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Auron actually chuckles, then lets his face fall back into its usual neutral expression. “They were… not what I’d been picturing, so I didn’t send them.”

 

“What like, you were picturing your face next to a dick, not you looking like a pornstar?” Jecht laughs, clapping his hand on Auron’s shoulder. “You never sent me those pics, you should let me take a look at them! I bet they’re hot as fuck, you were in real life.”

 

Auron snorts, ignoring Jecht’s hand on his shoulder and continuing to walk. “At any rate, I didn’t send them.”

 

“So she’s still after you then, huh,” Jecht muses, putting his hands behind his head. “You got another plan to convince her that you’re off the market?”

 

“Maybe,” Auron says.

 

“Gonna tell me what it is?” Jecht asks curiously.

 

Auron eyes him like he’s sizing him up. “Maybe.”

 

“If you need to blow me again, I guess I could deal with that,” Jecht says in a fake put-upon tone. “Somehow I’d be able to get through it, you know?”

 

Auron snorts, turning into an academic building. “Come in here.”

 

Jecht moves to follow him, eyebrows raised. “Are you actually going to blow me right now? Because I could get behind that-”

 

Auron cuts him off with a raised hand, looking through an open doorway. “In here.” 

 

They walk into an empty classroom, Jecht feeling anticipation low in his gut. Auron shuts the door behind them and leans his hip on the desk at the front of the class. “Do you want to leave some hickeys on my neck for me?”

 

“What, is that the new plan?” Jecht laughs, feeling a slight sense of relief. If Auron had gotten down on his knees and sucked his cock in a public place he probably would have been yelling his name by the end of it, and he doesn’t need the rest of the building to be hearing that.

 

“Yes, it’s the plan as of now,” Auron says. “Are you up for it?”

 

Jecht strolls over to him, leaning into his space a little. “What do I get out of it?”

 

Auron snorts. “You get to make out with my neck. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you saying every five minutes that you’re attracted to me. With a time limit, though, I have to get to an appointment in fifteen minutes.”

 

Jecht steps in closer, enough that he can feel Auron’s red jacket brushing against his clothes. “I guess I can do that. Where do you want them?”

 

Auron hums, straightening up and not backing out of Jecht’s space. His face is near Jecht’s, and he smells nice. “Somewhere it’s obvious that I couldn’t have put them myself. You don’t need to go overboard, but they should be visible enough that they’ll be easy to see.”

 

“You got it,” Jecht says, leaning his face into Auron’s neck. “You wanna take this off?” He brushes his hands along the shoulders of the red jacket that Auron always wears. “I can’t reach your neck through this ridiculous popped collar.”

 

Auron rolls his eyes and shrugs the jacket off, dropping it on the desk next to them. 

 

Jecht leans in again, taking in Auron’s scent, sliding his hand up the other side of his neck. He presses his lips open-mouthed against Auron’s skin, noticing how warm his neck is. Maybe that stupid collar has a purpose after all.

 

He moves further up his neck, letting his tongue press into Auron’s skin. He doesn’t taste like much, maybe a slight taste of salt, but he smells so good Jecht thinks he could get off just from that. He moves in closer, letting their chests press together, and starts sucking a hickey into his neck. He hasn’t done this in a long time- leaving marks is usually off the table for his casual partners. He likes doing it for Auron though, likes the idea that Auron will use his mark to keep other people away. He pulls back and moves to use his teeth on the muscle of Auron’s shoulder, right where it meets his neck, hearing a quiet inhale above him.

 

“This okay?” he asks, mouth working along Auron’s neck.

 

“It’s fine,” Auron says, his deep voice close to Jecht’s ear. He’s not doing anything besides standing there, so Jecht grabs Auron’s hand and puts it in his hair. “Let me know if it’s too hard,” he says, pushing his head back into Auron’s hand a bit for emphasis. He feels Auron nod, and starts sucking another hickey lower down on his neck. The hand follows, resting warm and solid on the back of his head. 

 

He takes his time, making sure that the marks he’s leaving will really stand out, and then moves to the other side of Auron’s neck. “You should have some pretty good ones over there, but I can do this side too, to even them up,” he murmurs, breathing hot on Auron’s neck. He can see him swallow lightly, though his tone is even as he agrees.

 

“Alright.”

 

Jecht takes his time, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his throat, stopping here and there to suck a mark into his skin. His other hand cups the side of Auron’s face, fingertips trailing along the outside of Auron’s ear. He feels Auron’s breathing still briefly against his chest, an almost imperceptible tell, though his hand remains solid at the nape of Jecht’s neck. Jecht smiles. His ears are sensitive. He tries not to let the smile get in the way of the work his mouth is doing, moving up Auron’s neck until he’s right behind his ear. 

 

“This okay?” he asks quietly, brushing his nose along the shell of Auron’s ear, mouthing at the lobe.

 

“It’s fine,” Auron says, his voice slightly less controlled. His hand has started moving almost imperceptibly, massaging Jecht’s scalp; Jecht isn’t sure that he knows that he’s doing it. “You have three minutes.”

 

Jecht hums, and pushes at him a little until he steps back, and then another step, until he’s close to the wall. “Can I push you up against this?” he asks, running his hand along the hard muscle of Auron’s shoulders.

 

“Knock yourself out,” Auron says, though it sounds a little less casual than it could. Jecht moves in so that his whole front is pressed against Auron, whose breath hitches a little bit as he bites down on his earlobe. He can feel the planes of Auron’s muscles even through the layers of clothes they’re both wearing. This guy is fit. He mouths at Auron’s ear again, letting himself explore.

 

Auron breathes out, looking at the clock. “One minute left. The marks you left will be visible enough?”

 

Jecht pulls back slightly, his chest still pressed to Auron’s, and uses his hand to turn his chin the other way, looking at the side of his neck he worked on first. Auron goes without comment, eyes falling closed. Jecht feels the same thrill he did the first time- Auron following his lead, letting him tell him where to go. “Yeah, they’re already starting to show. You’re going to have some good ones.”

 

Auron nods, his chin still in Jecht’s hand. Testing, Jecht slides the hand into his hair, brushing through the stands in front of his ear, and bites his other ear firmly. Auron doesn’t make a noise, but his hand twitches slightly on the back of Jecht’s head. Jecht presses his chest against Auron’s, letting his hands trail along his collarbone. He’s really into this. He catches a glimpse of the clock, presses a last open-mouthed kiss under Auron’s ear, and steps back regretfully. “Is that time?”

 

Auron opens his eyes after a slight pause, glancing at Jecht, then at the clock. He nods, putting a hand through his hair and stepping away from the wall as well. “Yes, I have somewhere to be.”

 

Jecht nods, moving towards the center of the room, and to cut the silence, spins around dramatically, as Auron goes to the table his jacket rests on. “Not even a thank-you for my selfless actions?” he says, putting a hand over his heart in mock-disappointment. “Will I even get to see the fruits of my labor?”

 

Auron huffs a laugh, shrugging into his jacket. “Probably not.” He pops the collar, covering most of the reddened evidence. “Thank you for your ‘selfless actions.’ I’ll be sure to put them to good use.” He picks up his bag, and Jecht hurries to grab his things before he hurries out of the room after him.

 

“Can I tell Braska about this, then?”

 

*

 

Jecht gets a photo text the next day. It’s a picture of some pretty impressive hickeys, and the text below it says “I told you no marks. Just because I’m grabbing your cock doesn’t mean you don’t have to be careful.”

 

His phone buzzes as he’s admiring the shot and the next text says “I’m so sorry, that was to the wrong person.” 

 

Not the worst subterfuge he’s ever seen.

 

He texts back “she’ll love it lol” and saves the photo.


	3. Chapter 3

He’s at Braska’s house a few days later- they’re shooting the shit, talking about their siblings, Jecht a few beers in- when Auron shows up. Braska waves to him and he nods back, walking to the kitchen and helping himself to a drink, as Jecht calls “how’d it go with your suitor?”

He sees Braska’s eyebrows raise slightly as Auron comes back into the main room, sitting down at the table with them. “Not great.”

“Not great? What was ambiguous about ‘I’m gay and seeing someone,’ that she’s not dropping it?” Jecht frowns and takes another swig of his beer. Braska doesn’t drink much, but he does keep beer in the fridge for when Jecht comes by. A great friend.

“She’s gay too,” Auron says flatly.

“Is this the same person who..?” Braska asks, gesturing vaguely in the air.

“Yes, from school,” Auron says, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed in front of him.

Jecht frowns. “She’s gay? If she’s gay, why’s she still after you?” he says crossly. He feels like there’s some conversation going over his head, and he doesn’t like it. He wants to be in on all the gossip about Auron’s love life.

“Apparently,” Auron says dryly, glancing at Braska, “her parents have been contacting me without her knowledge, because she told them that she was ‘in love with me,’ and ‘couldn’t think about dating another person,’ to keep them off her back. So now they’re trying to make that happen.”

Jecht shakes his head. “So just be like ‘oops here’s some hickeys’ and that way they’ll know you’re gay too?”

“I don’t see how hickeys-” Braska starts, sounding confused, but Auron is already talking.

“She tried that after our conversation. She told them I wasn’t interested. They don’t believe it, so she’s invited me to a party and said that I should bring a date. A male date, to send a message that her parents can’t ignore.”

Braska is staring. “Are you going to go?”

Auron frowns, glancing towards him. “Well I don’t have a date, so it wouldn’t be very productive.”

Jecht waves his hand like he knows the answer in class, and says in an aggrieved tone “hello Auron, I’m right here! I’m great at fake dating, I’ll eat all the free food and make out with you against a wall to scandalize them. I also-” he reaches for another beer- “know great party tricks like-” he pops the lid off the bottle on the edge of the table with his fist- “like this!” 

He slams his drink down on the table in celebration, and it immediately begins to foam out onto Braska’s table. Braska, not even blinking, passes him some paper towels.

“Well, you’d have the scandalizing them part down,” Auron says, sounding slightly amused. Braska glances back and forth between the two of them, looking like he’s trying not to laugh.

“Here, when’s the party?” Jecht asks, leaning across the table like he’s trying to look at Auron’s phone, which he doesn’t even have out. “I’m probably free if it’s not a Friday night, I have a different party to go to on Fridays.”

Auron snorts. “It’s this Saturday, at 8:00.”

“Well there we go then, problem solved!” Jecht says, gesturing expansively. “I go to this party as your fake date, her parents realize that queer people exist, they come to accept their daughter for who she is, leave you alone, and homophobia is over! Two birds with one stone. Four birds. Five birds? One stone.” A pause. “I’m a little drunk. But I won’t be for the party!” He waves his hand dismissively, then looks contemplative. “Unless you want me to be. We could both show up drunk, then they really won’t want you dating their daughter.”

Braska has moved a trash basket closer to Jecht, who tosses the beer- soaked paper towels in.

“Well it seems like your problem is solved,” Braska says to Auron, smiling at him mischievously.

Auron rolls his eyes, but shrugs his shoulders in acceptance. “Alright. Jecht, come with me to this thing- don’t be drunk- and hopefully this will come to a clean end.”

Braska smiles, and passes Jecht more paper towels.

*

Group Message: Jecht, Auron, Braska

Jecht 12:05pm  
did I agree to show up drunk 2 a party with Auron?

Auron 12:06pm  
Sober.

Braska 12:17pm  
Yes, you’re going to be his DATE!

Jecht 1:03pm  
when is this thing??

Auron 3:14pm  
Saturday, 8:00.

Braska 3:18  
Wear something nice, Jecht!

Jecht 3:20  
i dont own anything nice

Braska 3:20  
You can borrow something of mine ;)

Jecht 3:21  
auron how fancy is this thing??

Braska 3:52  
Just come over and I’ll lend you a shirt and some slacks. We’ll pick out something that matches your eyes, teehee

Jecht 3:54  
“teehee” realy braska

Braska 3:55  
I’m off at 5!

*

 

 

On Saturday they plan to meet at Jecht’s house at 7. Auron arrives at 7 exactly, wearing a plain gray button-up with a tie and slacks that he looks fantastic in. Jecht is still in his boxers when he opens the door.

“Hey sorry, I’m running late- what time did you want to leave by again?” He asks, leaving the door open for Auron to step inside as he goes to his room to haphazardly grab for some pants. “Do I have to shave?”

Auron pushes a jacket off the arm of the couch and sits down. “7:30, and no.”

Jecht sticks his head out of his bedroom, halfway into a reddish-orange button-up. “Are you sure? Because I have a few days’ worth of five o’clock shadow at this point.”

“I’m sure it won’t make a difference,” Auron says, crossed arms pulling his shirt tight across his biceps. “Is that Braska’s shirt?”

“Yeah, though I don’t think I’ve ever seen him wear it,” Jecht says, definitely not staring at Auron’s arms as he fumbles with his buttons. “He’s always in all those pastels.”

Auron snorts, fingers tapping at his arm. “I have a question for you.”

“Yeah go for it,” Jecht says, undoing a few buttons; he’d used the wrong button holes. Distracted? No, definitely not distracted by Auron’s muscled arms.

“Last time you helped me with something, we did an exchange,” Auron says, sounding like he’s choosing his words carefully.

“Like when I gave you some hickeys and the exchange was ‘you get to make out with my neck?’” Jecht says, straightening his cuffs. “I mean, I was down with it, but that was a pretty fake-ass exchange.”

“No,” Auron says, shifting slightly, “I meant like the time before that.”

Jecht pauses in looping his tie around his neck. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Auron says. “I was wondering whether you wanted to do the same thing tonight.”

Jecht eyes him and says “you gotta break it down for me, what’s that mean exactly? You take pictures of us fake-dating?” He’s not bothering with the tie right now, adjusting his cuffs again instead. A little nervous.

Auron looks directly at him and says “I’m asking if you want a blowjob for helping me with this thing tonight.”

Jecht stares for a moment, then laughs a little as he says “I mean-” he glances down at his wrists- “I’d do it either way, so there’s no like… you don’t have to or anything.”

Auron rolls his eyes. “I know I don’t have to, I’m asking if you want to do it this way instead of me owing you a favor in the future.”

Jecht laughs. That’s Auron for you. So business-like. “I mean, if you’re going to insist, I guess I could handle that.” He winks, and goes back to trying to tie his tie. “Not right now though, right?”

“No, I was thinking after,” Auron says. “Get this nonsense over with first.”

“You got it,” Jecht says, a warm feeling of anticipation starting in his stomach. Tonight will be fun after all.

*

 

When they get back from the party Jecht, who heroically refrained from drinking beforehand, is a little tipsy from the free champagne.

“Ok but did you see their faces,” he says, kicking off his shoes, “when you kissed my cheek? You should have kissed me on the mouth, we might have seen someone call for the smelling salts!”

Auron cracks a smile, leaning on the arm of the couch again. “I think we got the message across. I imagine they’ll drop the subject now.”

“I think that was one of the funniest nights I’ve ever had, that was amazing,” Jecht says, shirt halfway unbuttoned with his tie still tied. “And the food was fantastic! If only all the people harassing you were rich and threw fancy parties.” He stops to pull his tie loose and drag it over his head. “What a scene!”

Auron is still smiling slightly, watching Jecht. “Thank you for your help tonight.”

Jecht has finally gotten his collared shirt off, and turns to look at Auron. “I have a question for you about that blowjob. Were you thinking that would be tonight?”

Auron nods, arms relaxed by his side. “It could be right now, if you want.”

Jecht walks over, close but not quite in his space, eyes trailing up and down him. “I was going to ask whether you’d be down with me blowing you instead.”

Auron’s eyebrows raise. “It’s your reward, though?”

Jecht shrugs, leaning in slightly. “And I would feel very rewarded getting to blow you. What do you think?”

Auron shrugs. “It’s the same to me. I’m fine with either.”

“Okay,” Jecht says, pushing open the door to his room, “come in here, my room is still mostly clean.”

Auron follows him in, mostly avoiding stepping on the laundry covering the whole floor, eyebrow raised. “I see your two piles have become one pile.”

“Well yes,” Jecht says, flopping down on the bed, “but I know which ones are clean and which ones are dirty, so it doesn’t matter, right?” He grins and slaps the bed next to him.

Auron rolls his eyes but there’s a slight smile visible under it as he sits down on the bed. 

“Okay, anything I should know?” Jecht asks, sitting up next to him. “Can I touch you while I’m going down on you? Anything you like in particular?”

Auron turns his body towards him and frowns thoughtfully. “You can use your mouth and hands on my cock; ask before touching anywhere else.” A pause. “My clothes stay on. I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

Jecht nods agreeably, glancing down at Auron’s lap. “Can I touch you now, then?”

Auron nods, and pulls the zipper down on his dress pants. “Go for it.”

Jecht moves in closer and palms Auron’s junk through his underwear. He’s been thinking about this all night- or more accurately, for a few weeks, ever since Auron blew him- been thinking about getting to return the favor, getting to slowly take him apart with his mouth and have him shuddering under him, see if he can draw any sounds out of him- he’s already getting hard just from getting to touch him like this, from feeling Auron getting hard under his hand. “Can I take you out?” he murmurs, thumbing over the head of Auron’s cock through the fabric.

Auron breathes out a “yeah” next to him, and Jecht pulls his cock out, letting the band of his underwear sit tight underneath it. He licks his hand and runs a solid stroke all the way down it; Auron’s almost all the way hard, and is a pretty good size. He desperately wants to put his mouth on him.

“Okay, lay back,” Jecht says, waving at the head of the bed, “I’m going to lie between your legs.”

Auron hesitates slightly, but toes off his dress shoes and swings his legs up on the bed. “Here?” He’s near the headboard, propped up on his elbows, watching Jecht look him over. His button-up is really doing him some favors, stretched over his chest like that; with his cock hard and out in Jecht’s bed, he’s looking pretty much perfect.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Jecht says, sliding over to him. He grips Auron’s cock in his hand, laying his body in between Auron’s muscular legs, and carefully licks at the head. Auron’s breath catches slightly, and Jecht grins to himself, taking the head into his mouth and starting to slowly suck.

He didn’t tell Auron this, but he considers himself a master of blowjobs. He loves giving them, he’s great at it, and he’s spent a lot of time figuring out what kind of things work on different people. Auron seems like the type that would be into getting fingered, but they didn’t talk about that, so he’s just going to have to make do with a lot of tongue work. He’s not too bad at deepthroating, though it’s not his favorite thing; he slides his head down Auron’s cock until it’s in the back of his mouth, feeling Auron’s hips twitch under his hand. He pulls off and asks “can I put my hands on your thighs?”

Auron breathes out a “sure,” still propped up on his elbows and looking at Jecht. His face is the same expression as always- mostly impassive- but he’s slightly flushed. Jecht holds his gaze as he slides his mouth back over his cock, and Auron looks away as he starts sucking, letting his eyes fall closed. 

He runs his hands slowly up and down Auron’s thighs, appreciating the muscle in them, taking his time as he rubs his thumbs into the divots of Auron’s hips. Auron’s cock is leaking precome in his mouth, and he curls his tongue under the head, feeling Auron’s muscles flex in an aborted hip thrust under his hands. He hums encouragement, pressing up on Auron’s thighs: if he wants to fuck up into his mouth, he definitely can.

Auron’s as stubborn as usual, though; he keeps his hips still and just fists his hands into the sheets at his sides. Jecht pulls off and mutters “lie down,” and Auron opens his eyes and looks at him for a moment before lowering himself the rest of the way to the bed. Jecht reaches for his hand, making eye contact, and places it on his head, closing his eyes and going back to work. He hears Auron’s breath catch slightly and feels his thumb gently stroke his hair, hand resting lightly on Jecht’s head as it moves up and down.

Jecht is heroically refraining from jacking himself off as he does this, but it’s a hard fight; seeing Auron like this- fully clothed, dress shirt straining against his muscles, almost losing his cool over and over- and tasting him, provoking his small reactions- it’s heady. What he really wants to do is pull off and tell Auron how good he looks, how hot he is when he’s getting his dick sucked, what else he wants to do to him; talk dirty to him until Auron’s desperate, maybe get him to make some noise, or to use his words to ask Jecht for what he wants. But he refrains, and keeps on slowly working him with his mouth, feeling Auron’s thighs under his hands start trembling minutely as he gets close.

“Jecht,” says Auron’s deep voice up above him. God, thinks Jecht, his voice usually sounds good, but like this- low with arousal, controlled but barely- and saying his name, no less… he wants a recording to jack off to for the rest of eternity. “I’m close,” he bites out, and Jecht already knew- he has a sense for these things, and Auron’s been leaking in his mouth, legs shivering when Jecht presses his weight down on them- but hearing Auron say it, god.

He hums and pulls off. “You want to finish in my mouth? Or for me to use my hand?” he asks, jacking him slowly as he waits for the answer. He’s using the opportunity to watch Auron’s face- Auron has his eyes closed but his lips slightly parted, and he licks his lips and opens his eyes slowly when Jecht remains silent. When he makes eye contact with Jecht his expression doesn’t change, but Jecht thinks the color rises in his cheeks some. He remembers what Auron looked like when he was blowing him- maybe Auron is getting to appreciate the same in return now.

“I’m, ah. Anything is fine,” Auron says, letting his head fall back to the mattress. “At your discretion.”

Jecht grins to himself, letting his thumb rub slowly on the head. Auron doesn’t want to say it out loud. If he was feeling ambitious, he’d try to make Auron ask for it, but at this point he really just wants to have him come in his mouth.

“Finish inside,” he murmurs, and puts his lips back around the head of Auron’s cock. As he slides down he feels Auron tense up, hips trying to come off the bed against but catching himself part way. God, he wants to make Auron desperate enough that he can’t keep his hips down, that he can’t help but thrust up into Jecht’s mouth- and then maybe hold him down anyway, he feels like Auron would get off on that. He groans around Auron’s cock and speeds up his movements, and Auron makes a small noise on his indrawn breath and is coming in Jecht’s mouth, hips still restrained but shaking under Jecht’s hands.

Jecht works him through it, uses his tongue and his hand, and when Auron’s body has stopped shivering he pulls off and spits into the trashcan at the side of his bed. Nothing wrong with swallowing, but not what he feels like doing today.

He flops back into the bed, looking at Auron, who’s still got his eyes closed and looks like he’s coming down from a great orgasm. He wants a picture of this- dick out, obviously post-coitus; but he reaches down and puts Auron back into his underwear, zipping him up. Auron looks at him as he finishes, and he grins. “Pretty good, right?”

Auron snorts, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “It was. Thanks.” He glances at Jecht for a second, then says, “so that was your reward?”

Jecht waggles his eyebrows at him with a grin and says “it sure was. Prime jack-off material for a year.” Auron rolls his eyes and gets out of the bed, and Jecht, suddenly remembering his manners, says “you’re welcome to stay if you don’t feel like going home tonight- I’m going to take a shower, but you can do whatever.”

Auron shakes his head, and says “I need to get back to my place. I’ll see you at Braska’s later.” He shrugs on his coat and pauses on his way out the door. He turns back to Jecht and says “thanks again- you’re pretty good at that,” and shuts the door before Jecht can process the compliment.

Jecht groans and flops back down on his bed. He gets to suck him off and has to hear Auron thank him for it?? That’s a lot for one very turned on person to process. Now that Auron’s gone, he’s immediately ditched his plan for a shower- it was really only a way to jack off while he was still here. He kicks his pants off, then pulls his shirt over his head. The minute and a half it took to walk Auron to the door hardly made a dent in the size of the massive boner he popped while sucking him off, and he lets out a groan as he gets his hand on himself. He fists his cock vigorously as he pictures Auron on his bed- he pictures him letting Jecht climb up his body and kiss his neck as he ruts against those defined abs that he could see through that stupid button-up- he pictures him getting distracted enough that he’s making sounds, letting Jecht hear his voice as he pushes their dicks together and they both come with their moans intermingled-

And Jecht’s coming into his hand, finishing embarrassingly fast, panting as he does. Fuck, that was good. That was great. Fuck.

He runs his hand through his hair as he lays back, still breathing heavily. Maybe he’ll have that shower after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Braska is getting engaged- it’s not like it was a surprise, it’s been a long time coming, though Jecht thinks he’s still kind of young- but an engagement isn’t a marriage, and they’re having a small party to celebrate that Jecht will be more than happy to attend, given that there’s an open bar. It’s happening at a hotel, and Braska (and his loaded family) is springing for rooms for a few of the guests who had to travel there. Free party, free booze, and he gets to celebrate his friend’s happiness? A perfect combination.

They have him rooming with Auron, which isn’t a hardship either, since his last experience going to a party with Auron ended so pleasantly. Not that he’s expecting the same thing tonight. 

(But if things happened to shake out that way, he certainly wouldn’t have any objections.)

(Not that they will. But if they did.)

At any rate, they’re here- he, Braska, and Auron all drove together, since they were coming from the same place- and trying to check into the hotel rooms, when Braska’s fiancee comes down the stairs with potentially the best news Jecht has heard. The hotel bumped the engaged couple’s room up to the honeymoon suite free of charge, and Jecht and Auron can have the room they had previously reserved. Since Jecht knows Braska’s parents had already sprung for a nice one, he’s on it immediately.

“We’ll stay in the one that you guys had planned on staying in, then!” He nudges Auron with his elbow and stage-whispers. “High class accommodations, here we come! I bet they have a fancy bathtub and everything!”

Auron says nothing but nods, and Braska smiles at them and arranges it with the person at the desk. He’s been smiling all week- Jecht supposes he’s actually pretty happy about this engagement, then.

 

*

When they get to the room, of course, Jecht realizes what he should have in the first place- that there’s only going to be one bed (though to be fair, it’s the size of two of his stuck together). It had been booked for the engaged couple, after all. “Huh,” he says to Auron, who shrugs and drops his stuff on it. 

“I don’t care if you don’t.”

Jecht nods in agreement, and dumps his suitcase on the floor. Party starts in an hour, and they need to get fancied up.

 

*

The party’s delightful, of course- Jecht steals a few dances with both Braska and his fiancee, and even gets Auron to dance with him for one song. Jecht thinks that the copious amounts of alcohol he’s seen Auron downing like it’s water might have something to do with it, but he’s not complaining- Auron doesn’t have great rhythm, but it’s still fun to get to put his hand on his waist and move him around the floor.

Jecht has had a bit to drink, too. He’s being careful not to get too drunk- he doesn’t want to leave an impression on Braska’s family of him throwing up in a plant- but the free bar is really making his night.

As the party winds down, he finds Auron talking quietly with Braska’s mother in a corner- apparently about how Yuna, Braska’s niece, is doing- and eventually gets him to come away and go up to the hotel room with him.

In the elevator, Jecht sighs a happy breath. “That was surprisingly nice! I was a little hesitant about what kind of party a family that sent their kid to seminary school would throw, but it was great!”

Auron hums and leans a little against the wall. Jecht gets the impression that he’s either drunk and an expert at hiding it, or completely sober and just feeling relaxed. He snorts a laugh to himself. One or the other.

They’re at the hotel room, and Jecht remembers again that they’ll be sharing a bed tonight. He snags the first turn in the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of a drunk shower in a hotel with unlimited hot water, and comes out in a cloud of steam. He changes into pajamas as Auron takes his turn, and is already under the covers when Auron comes out in a soft gray t-shirt and black sweatpants, ready for bed.

This might be the first time he’s seen Auron in something other than a dress shirt or that black vest-thing he’s always wearing. He turns that thought over in his mind, and rolls on his side to face Auron, who’s gotten into the bed and is reaching to turn off the light. “Hey.”

Auron looks over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You want to fool around?”

Auron raises the other eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you want to have sex? We’ve got a hotel room and everything,” Jecht says, waggling his eyebrows for dramatic effect. 

Auron actually cracks a smile at that, and, huffing a laugh, turns off the light and lies back in bed. “No thanks,” he says, “talk to me in the morning.”

Jecht sighs, and rubs his face in the pillow. Probably for the better- he’s drunk and horny, yes, but at this point he’d honestly probably fall asleep part way through. He closes his eyes and is out immediately.

*

He’s awoken the next morning by a hand on his shoulder, Auron shaking him roughly. “Check-out’s at 11, get up. It’s 10.” He groans and buries his face in the pillow.

 

*

They’re riding back in Braska’s car- Braska left behind to spend a few more days with his fiancee and family- Jecht with his feet up on the dash and Auron neatly behind the wheel. Jecht is thinking about rummaging around for snacks in the back seat- he’s pretty sure he left some chips back there on their way out- when Auron clears his throat.

“Do you remember much of last night?” he asks, with a glance at him. Jecht’s mouth falls open. That is not the conversational opening he’d been expecting.

“Oh my god.” He breathes in sharply. “Did we hook up!? Did we hook up and I don’t even remember it?” He’s scolding himself inwardly- getting drunk enough to forget something like that? That’s over the top, there was no need for that- what happened?

Auron cuts off his inner monologue with a snort. “No, we didn’t ‘hook up,’ you just asked me if I wanted to.” 

Jecht breathes out a sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders relax. “Oh okay, I sort of remember that. Don’t scare me like that, I thought I’d forgotten a big chunk of last night!”

Auron huffs a laugh, hands resting smoothly on the wheel. Jecht finds himself looking at those hands. He’s been watching Auron’s hands more lately- thinking about what they would feel like on his skin, caressing his body, but also about what it would feel like to reach over and take one of them in his own. Not while he’s driving, of course. But in general. Holding hands. A weird thought.

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Auron says. Jecht raises his eyebrows. This is already more than Auron usually says in a go, and he wants to talk more?

“What’s up?” he says, focusing on Auron’s face, moving his mind away from his hands.

Auron is silent for a second, then says “I turned you down because I don’t do casual sex.” He seems to relax imperceptibly after he’s said this, like he’s gotten something out that needed to come out. 

Jecht mulls this over briefly, then says “so what, you’re saying you’d want to date?”

Auron snaps his head over to look at Jecht. He has the most blatant look of surprise that Jecht’s ever seen on him, his mouth slightly parted and his eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Huh?” Jecht returns, looking at him blankly. Auron hasn’t dropped his gaze, and the car swerves slightly. “Uh- the road, Auron?” He gestures at the highway- thankfully free of most cars- and Auron jerks his eyes back to the road.

“What did you mean by that?” he asks, hands gripping the wheel slightly tighter than they were before. Is he nervous? Jecht feels calm, now that he knows he hasn’t forgotten a chunk of last night. What’s the deal?

“Huh?” Jecht says, frowning, “I was asking if you meant that you’d want to be dating someone if you were going to have sex with them.”

“I’m-” Auron pauses to collect his words. “I simply meant that since you only have casual sex partners, we wouldn’t be a good match.”

Jecht frowns. What? “It’s not like I only have casual relationships, they’re just the kind I’ve had recently.”

Auron shifts beside him. This is the most Jecht’s seen him express in the time they’ve known each other. It’s kind of fun watching him squirm a little. He seems embarrassed, and he probably should be, a bit. ‘Only casual partners,’ indeed- he doesn’t know everything about Jecht’s life. Jecht smirks to himself.

“I’m- oh.”

Jecht leans back, still eyeing Auron’s face as he watches the road. “But are you saying that you’d want to date me if we were going to have sex?”

Auron seems slightly flustered under his usual cool demeanor. “I’m- that hadn’t been what-” he cuts himself off and takes a slow breath. Is he calming himself down? “I hadn’t ever pictured you as a potential romantic partner.”

Jecht turns his head, squints his eyes at him. “But we had sex a few times? You said you’d want your sexual and romantic partners to be the same, but you hadn’t thought about me in a romantic way?”

He can’t see a blush on Auron’s face, but he’s giving off a strong embarrassed vibe. “That was a trade.”

Jecht suddenly feels like he’s about to laugh. Auron was seriously using that ‘it’s a trade’ excuse to give him a way to hook up with Jecht? That’s… cute? Is he thinking that Auron’s complete lack of social graces is somehow endearing? Because it is, but also… wow. This guy was really fooling himself.

He grins widely, things suddenly making more sense in his mind. Auron hasn’t been thinking of him as a potential romantic partner? Time to show him he’s interested. “Okay, well I’m a little insulted that you thought you could just use me for my body, but I’ll take it,” he says, stretching his legs out as far as they’ll go in the footwell. “So I guess the question is- do you want to try dating? Or are we going to do platonic-only, no hookups, no flirting?” He’s a little more invested in the answer than he’s going to let show, though of course he’d respect Auron’s decision either way. But he’d be really into dating him. Cheesy movie dates? Going out to eat? Watching blitzball games?? Jecht is so ready to romance this grumpy hot asshole, he’d be great at it.

Auron is fidgeting slightly beside him, fingers tapping every now and then on the wheel, but his usual level expression has returned. He breathes out a breath. “Give me time to think about it. I’ll let you know.” His face is maybe a little red, not that Jecht’s checking.

“You got it,” Jecht says, stretching. This conversation has him all worked up, right after waking up hungover. He’s feeling like he needs to try to sleep it off, see if some of the nervous energy dissipates into normal drowsiness. He yawns, and announces “I’m going to nap, wake me up if you need to switch off driving.”

Auron nods, and Jecht lets himself fall asleep thinking of Auron’s face when he asked him if he wanted to date. Amazing.

*

Auron drops him off at his house, telling him he’s going to bring the car to Braska’s; Jecht gets inside and falls straight back asleep. He’s worn out from the boozing and the expert-level relationship talk; he can deal with everything tomorrow.

*

The next day he gets a text from Auron that just says “Ok.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jecht waits impatiently for Auron to pick up, and when he does, says “Ok?? Ok what?”

“Ok,” Auron’s deep voice says in response, “we can try it.”

“Like dating? Try dating?” Jecht asks, wanting to make sure they’re on the same page and having a little trouble believing it.

“Yeah,” Auron says simply, and Jecht feels his face heat up. Good thing Auron’s not here in person- he doesn’t want him to see him blushing. Man, he can blow the guy without a problem, but blushes thinking about taking him out? Thought you were smoother than this, Jecht. He shakes his head a little with a small smile.

“Then can I take you out sometime? What are you doing tonight?”

A pause from the other side of the line. “I don’t have plans.”

Jecht grins to himself. If he’s reading those pauses right, Auron is also feeling... nervous? Excited? Whatever it is, it’s good to know that he’s not suffering alone. “Food?” He says. “Let me buy you dinner?”

\------

Their dinner plans, however, are foiled when Jecht gets a text from his parents asking whether he can pick Tidus up from the day care for them. 5:00 pick up; he’d been planning to meet Auron at 5:30. Groaning, he pulls out his phone and texts Auron.

From: Jecht  
To: Auron  
hey I need to babysit my kid brother last-minute, can we reschedule?

or u can come hang out anyway if u wanna spent time with a three-year-old lol

Unexpectedly, he feels his phone vibrate with a reply right away. When he pulls it out, it reads:

From: Auron  
To: Jecht  
I’ll come.

\-----------

“Auron! Truck!” Tidus runs over and holds the yellow truck up to Auron, who nods silently. Tidus laughs happily, waddling back over to the small pile of toys on the floor of Jecht’s living room.

Jecht smothers a smile. Auron is- surprisingly- really good with kids. He doesn’t seem to interact with them any differently than with adults- answers their questions with short responses and doesn’t show much expression on his face- but for some reason, Tidus seems to think that he’s the coolest shit since sliced bread. He’s been methodically showing Auron every toy from the basket that Jecht keeps here for him, working his way through the ponies and dolls into the cars and brightly colored shapes, as Auron has responded with sage nods and the occasional question about each toy.

Jecht sees headlights shining on the walls- his parents have pulled up outside. “They’re here! Come on kiddo, time to go!” He heaves himself off the couch and monster-walks over to Tidus, who shrieks with laughter and falls over backwards in a half-hearted attempt to escape. Jecht scoops him up in his arms- a few fake monster-bites for good effect- and carries him to the door squirming and laughing. He grabs Tidus’s bag from daycare, and calls over his shoulder, “be back in a second!” to Auron, closing the door behind him with his foot.

When he comes back in, Tidus safely sent off with his parents, Auron is still sitting on the couch, a slight smile on his face. Jecht closes the door, and puts his hands on his hips dramatically. “What?”

“Nothing,” Auron says, shaking his head, the small smile not leaving his lips. “You love your brother.”

“Whatever, you can stuff it,” Jecht says, squatting down to pick up the toys Tidus was using. “Gotta keep my carefree persona, can’t be letting people know that I like kids and whatever.” 

“Mhm,” Auron says, rolling his shoulders and standing up. “I need to head out.”

“Ah, okay,” Jecht says, getting up from the floor and dusting his knees off. “A shame, though, when we’re finally alone,” he says with a wink.

“Hah,” Auron says, shrugging into his jacket. He’d taken it off while they were hanging out today, and now that Jecht thinks about it, he’s been less particular about wearing his usual fourteen layers around Jecht recently- he’s not sure if it’s because Auron feels more comfortable, or just because it’s been warm, but he appreciates it both for the sake of Auron’s comfort and because he loves to stare at his body. The curve of his spine, the way his abs move when he sits up, those shoulders… he’s getting distracted.

“Let me walk you out,” he says with a grin, gesturing Auron to the door (a mere four steps away) with a flourish.

“Thanks,” Auron says, opening the door. “Tonight was fun.”

“Yeah, well, here’s hoping that I can take you on a real date sometime,” Jecht says, making a face.

“This wasn’t a real date?” Auron says, quirking an eyebrow and turning where he stands in the doorway. “No kiss, then, I suppose.”

Jecht gapes at him a moment, then says loudly, “no fair! You’re messing with me!”

“Well,” Auron says, eyes folding slightly at the edges.

“Yeah, don’t think I don’t see it!” He crosses his arms with a huff, tilts his chin up stubbornly. “Well? Do you want a kiss or don’t you?”

“So long as we’re not breaking tradition, I suppose,” Auron says, and leans in to press a warm, surprisingly tender kiss against Jecht’s lips. 

“Hm,” Jecht hums as they break the kiss, his eyes staying half-lidded. “What’s the tradition for a second date?”

“I guess we’ll have to see on the second date,” Auron says, and brushes his knuckles lightly against Jecht’s cheek, ruffling his beard. “See you later.”

He turns and walks away, leaving Jecht a little flustered and a lot turned on. Auron, usually so standoffish, wasn’t someone that Jecht had really expected to flirt- or to be any good at it- but here Jecht was, standing on his doorstep with the door still open, half-hard in his pants from Auron turning on the charm the slightest bit.

“Augh,” he moans, finally closing the door and slumping against it. “I’m so into him.” He takes off his shirt and goes into his room to jack off; his body knows what it needs, even while his heart is too busy being flustered to deal with the work of processing that kiss.

*

It turns out that the tradition for a second date- as far as Auron seems to be concerned- is another close-mouthed, but still entirely thrilling, kiss at Jecht’s door. It’s not until their third date that they go any farther, kissing slowly on the couch fully clothed, while Jecht tries (mostly successfully) to avoid popping wood from the press of Auron’s lips on his mouth.

It gets harder (hah) when the kisses get deeper, Auron letting Jecht lean into him and part his lips. Jecht is trying not to let himself get too carried away, but he loves this, remembers it from when Auron blew him- how Auron goes calm and lets Jecht move him how he wants him. He tentatively puts a hand on Auron’s face, and when Auron moves into it (minutely- never let it be said that the guy is effusive) he slowly brushes his fingers along his hairline. The pressure against his hand gets heavier, and he lets his fingers continue moving through his hair, occasionally brushing up against the shell of his ear.

Auron, without moving away from the kiss, slowly takes Jecht’s arm off the back of the couch behind him and drapes it over his shoulder. Jecht can’t keep a smile from his face as he curls his arm loosely around Auron’s neck, letting his fingers fit themselves to his muscular shoulder. He’s literally dreamed about getting to touch Auron’s body- woken up hard and gotten off remembering- and here he is getting to put his hands on him in real life.

“I can feel you smiling,” Auron mutters into the kiss, pulling gently on a lock of Jecht’s hair as it brushes his shoulder. “Something funny?”

“Nope,” Jecht says, pulling back and grinning at him, “I’m just happy.”

Auron raises one eyebrow slightly, meeting Jecht’s eyes with his now-open ones. He took his sunglasses off when they started kissing, and Jecht thinks that this is the first time he’s seen his eyes up close. He knows that Auron’s blind in one eye, but both his eyes look the same. That deep, gorgeous brown, with those dark lashes… ugh, he’s got it bad for this attractive asshole.

Auron snorts softly, and leans in to press a firm kiss to Jecht’s lips. “Weirdo.” Jecht laughs, using the weight of his arm to pull Auron a little closer and feeling his pulse speed up as Auron lets himself be moved. Their chests are touching now. He hasn’t been able to forget the feeling of Auron’s chest on his since that time he let him press him up against a wall, and it’s just like he remembers. Better, even, because this time he gets to slide his hand down his back, causing Auron to shift forward smoothly into him. He’s definitely going to pop a boner at this rate; Auron has closed his eyes and is kissing him again, pliant and warm against him.

He hums contentedly and pulls back a little. “How far are you looking to go tonight?” he asks Auron, feeling relaxed and settled. Auron flicks his gaze up to meet his eyes, then leans back in to rest his cheek against Jecht’s, voice close to his ear.

“Mm,” he murmurs consideringly. “Nothing below the waist.”

Jecht feels like his body is heating up. Does that mean some above the waist stuff? If he gets to take Auron’s shirt off he might combust.

“Take this off?” Auron says lowly into his ear, beating him to it, as his fingers trace the hem of Jecht’s oversized tank top. Jecht pulls it over his head and is back against Auron immediately, his skin now flush with Auron’s tight black top. It’s not like it’s new for him to be around Auron shirtless- he spends about half his time in general without a shirt on, and another quarter with shirts unbuttoned- but Auron asking him to take his clothes off… He presses his lips to the side of Auron’s jaw. This is really getting him worked up.

“You can kiss me,” Auron says, his fingers tracing slowly up Jecht’s back, making him shiver. “Mouth, neck are fine.”

“Ears?” Jecht asks, and feels Auron quirk a smile hidden against his neck.

“That’s fine too.”

Jecht hums with pleasure, and lets himself slowly make his way, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Auron’s jaw, moving to his neck as his other hand cups the side of his face, tracing patterns in his hair again. Exciting as it is getting to put his mouth on Auron, he’s having trouble concentrating on what he’s doing, because Auron’s fingers are tracing lightly along the planes of his body. They’ve moved from his back to his sides and along to his stomach, where his abs twitch with the light touches.

“Hey, no tickling,” he breathes as Auron grazes his skin with his fingertips. The pressure of Auron’s touch doesn’t change, and he gently bites him in warning. Auron’s fingers still for a moment, as a slight shiver runs through his body. It wouldn’t be noticeable if Jecht wasn’t as close to him as he is, but from how Auron presses more closely into him, he’s guessing that it was a good shiver. He runs his fingers along the shell of his ear and bites him again.

Auron’s hands firm up on his sides, and slide to his back. He’s moving around on the couch, bringing his leg in between them so he can turn to face Jecht a little more, sliding a hand along the back of Jecht’s neck to encourage his mouth against his neck. He leans back a little, and Jecht moves with him. A little more, drawing Jecht after him, making room for him between his legs; he’s halfway to lying down on the couch now, with Jecht posed to be on top of him.

Jecht’s breath catches at the thought. Is Auron angling for this? For a guy who’s so hard to read in conversation, he’s turning out to be pretty good at communicating in bed. Testingly, he leans his weight into Auron, who smoothly takes the pressure and lets himself be pushed down into the couch. Oh yes.

The position is a little awkward, because Jecht has his body turned to the side so that he’s not stabbing Auron with his dick. Hm. They should maybe talk about this.

“So I have a confession,” he says to Auron, propping himself up on his elbow to look at him. “I have popped a massive boner, and I know you said no below the waist stuff.”

Auron snorts. “It’s fine, just don’t dry-hump me. You can lay down.” 

Jecht huffs a laugh. What a romantic. “Okay, but you should know that it’s going to be a masterful exercise in self-control, because you are really hot-” he pauses to press a kiss to his neck, just below his jaw- “and I’m really into this.” At Auron’s encouraging hand on his hip, he shifts so that he’s fully on top of Auron, trying not to pay too much attention to how good his dick feels with the pressure. He has a hard time ignoring the rush of heat that goes through him, though, when he realizes that Auron is also hard. Hard, with Jecht laying between his open legs… shit, he needs to think about something else. Auron’s hands running up his back aren’t helping either. 

He moves back to look at Auron’s face, and feels the color rush into his. Though he’s close to his usual cool expression, his eyes are hooded, and his lips are parted and slightly red. Has he been biting them? Jecht thought that looking at his face would calm him down, but it’s just a reminder that it’s Auron under him, Auron’s body hot and tight with the same tension that he’s feeling. He makes a small noise and kisses him open-mouthed. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to calm down.

Auron shifts beneath him, the friction delicious against him. One hand goes in his hair, the other arm tight around his waist. Jecht is able to keep himself from arching into him, but only barely. He kisses Auron a moment longer, then pulls back. Yep, this isn’t going to work.

“So I might need to, ah,” he gestures vaguely in the direction of the bathroom, “go take care of something. If you know what I mean.” Auron arches an eyebrow, and he clarifies, “you said no dry-humping. I’m getting pretty close to dry-humping territory. Need to go take the edge off.”

“Good idea,” Auron says, running his thumb down the line of Jecht’s neck, palm across his collarbone. “Knock before you come out.”

Jecht is confused for a moment, then feels himself flush with realization. Is Auron going to be doing the same thing in here?

“Okay,” he says softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Auron’s lips. Auron shifts under him again, and this time he can’t stop the way his body shivers in response. Breaking the kiss with a smile for Auron, he’s up and headed to the bathroom, turned away so that Auron won’t have to watch the tent in his pants swaying as he walks. “Be right out!”

He closes the door and immediately has his pants down, hips jerking up under his touch. God, he’s really wet just from the kissing; it’s the easiest thing in the world to spit in his hand and jack himself off, body right on the edge already. He’s trying not to make noise, but it’s hard when he’s thinking about how Auron felt under him, the way he drew Jecht down on top of him like all he wanted was for him to be between his legs. He bites down on a groan, desperately trying not to imagine Auron doing the same thing in the other room- oh god, Auron getting off from having had Jecht on top of him, from kissing him- but that’s all it takes to push Jecht over the edge, and he comes, shuddering, into his hand. His body’s shaking with how intense his orgasm was, but he thinks that he succeeded in keeping quiet. Breathing shakily for a moment, he levers himself up to wash his hands in the sink.

Knocking on the door, he hears “just a moment,” and then the sound of his kitchen sink. Oh god… Auron totally jacked off in his house.

On Auron’s okay, he comes out into the living room, where Auron is sitting back down on the couch. Jecht flops down next to him, and Auron turns into him and kisses him. Jecht leans in and returns the kiss, palming the back of his neck, and Auron pulls him back on top of him, into the position they were in before they both stopped to jack off. If Jecht had any questions about whether Auron had actually gotten off, they’re gone now; he’s not hard anymore, and his body is pliant and loose beneath Jecht, relaxed like it wasn’t when they were both thrumming with arousal.

It’s nice to be like this- slowly kissing, bodies pressed against each other- still in the haze of endorphins from their orgasms. Auron seems so relaxed, more relaxed than he’s ever seen him, and responds willingly to all Jecht’s movements, letting him rearrange them so the cushions support him better.

“This is nice,” Jecht says, laying his head down on Auron’s shoulder. “You’re nice. That was great.” He cracks a yawn, nuzzling his head into Auron. “How do you feel about a nap.”

Auron’s hand brushes Jecht’s hair out of his face. “Fine by me. Go to sleep.”

As Jecht drifts off, the last thing he remembers is the feeling of Auron’s fingers in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

He’s been thinking about Auron touching himself ever since he jacked off in the bathroom with Auron doing the same thing right outside. He can’t help but bring his mind back to it- knowing that Auron was barely a room away, worked up from kissing him- from kissing Jecht- from having his hands on his body, his weight pressing him down into the couch. He can’t stop imagining it, thinking about Auron sitting on the couch- or no, maybe lying on his back?- wonders if he had a hand on his balls, or if he touched his body in memory of Jecht’s hands, or if he just gripped the fabric of the couch tightly. When he’s really getting into it, he pictures Auron covering his mouth, so turned on that he had to use his hand to keep quiet.

It’s not like he’s stopped fantasizing about other things, of course- he thinks about other people, he thinks about himself with other people, himself with Auron- the list of what he’d like to do with him grows longer and longer- but lately he’s been spending a lot of solo time picturing Auron getting off by himself. Maybe it’s the immediacy of it all, the way that it feels so real; like Auron could be doing the same thing right at the same time. The thrill of imagining Auron touching himself in real time makes his breath come fast and his dick come faster.

Which is convenient, in this case, because Auron’s going to be here soon. He wants to be relaxed and not about to pop a boner when they go out- they’re headed to Braska’s again, and he’s not trying to embarrass himself in front of him.

When Auron shows up, Jecht has successfully taken the edge off. He presses a kiss to Auron’s cheek- Auron hums, a small smile on his face- and grabs his keys. He’s ready to rock this party.

*******

Readiness aside, the party, which involves Braska’s parents and a lot of family friends that seem to all know each other through the daycare that his niece Yuna goes to, has about six hundred children under four, all of who have the fine motor control of a bulldozer with the steering wheel removed. It’s only a few minutes in before Jecht has sticky fingerprints on his pants, and it’s only a few minutes after that that a wayward child barrelling into his legs causes him to spill his drink all over Auron’s shirt. Luckily, the child completely avoided any dousing, and is already stumbling into her next victim by the time Jecht has put his mostly-empty glass down and turned to Auron.

“I’m going to wash this in the bathroom,” Auron says, nodding towards the stairs. “Want to come with?”

Jecht nods frantically- he could use a break from the chaos- and puts his hand on Auron’s arm to keep them together as he makes his way through the crowded rooms. When they get to the stairs and make it onto the second floor, the blissful silence rings around them. Jecht likes kids, but man, that’s a lot to handle.

In the bathroom Jecht closes the door behind them, and turns around to find Auron pulling his shirt off over his head. He manfully refrains from gasping like a child, but it’s only through a considerable expression of will. He guesses some of his reaction must show on his face, though, because Auron glances at him, does a doubletake, and says, “What?”

“Nothing,” Jecht says. Is he blushing? His face feels hot. “I’ve just… never seen you without a shirt on before.”

Auron glances down at himself- at his cut body that looks like it could be on the cover of a terrible magazine about body image- and back up at Jecht. He shrugs and turns back to the sink, but takes Jecht’s hand and- oh god- places it on his abs before he starts rinsing his shirt out.

Jecht kind of wants to make a terrible pun about washboard abs, but he refrains in favor of moving to stand behind Auron with his chin resting on his shoulder, hand moving over his stomach. Auron’s skin is slightly tacky from the soda, and he makes a soft noise as Jecht brings his second hand up to join his first. Greatly daring, he lets his hands explore, one resting on Auron’s hip as the other slides up to his pec. “You know I’ve dreamed about this for months,” he mutters in Auron’s ear, feeling the soft huff of laughter he lets out. “My hands on your chest. No shirt in the way. This is truly a beautiful night.” Auron turns off the water and his pecs flex as he wrings out his shirt. Jecht thinks he might die right here.

“Damp, but useable,” Auron says, putting the shirt on the counter and turning around in Jecht’s arms. “Ready to go when you are.”

“We could just never leave,” Jecht says, letting his eyes trail down Auron’s chest. “Wall up the door, plant some vegetables in the bathtub. Spend some quality time together.” His hands spread out on Auron’s shoulder blades, his skin warm from where Jecht was leaning on him. How is this guy so hot?!

A smile flits across Auron’s face, and he takes both Jecht’s hands and places them on his stomach, then drags them up along his body, pressing them against himself and letting Jecht feel every angle of muscle. He stops with Jecht’s hands on his pecs- Jecht is fighting an incredible urge to squeeze- and leans forward to lightly kiss him on the mouth. “Maybe later. Let’s go.”

Jecht groans and good-naturedly helps Auron struggle into the damp and still slightly sticky shirt. The way that it clings to him really isn’t helping Jecht, but he guesses he can get through the rest of the night. Good thing he jacked off before he came.

**********

When they get back to Jecht’s apartment- Auron has walked him home, like a gentleman- Jecht turns to angle for a goodnight kiss and finds Auron already looking at his mouth, though his eyes dart up to meet Jecht’s as soon as he notices him looking. Guess he’s after the same thing Jecht is- it’s nice to be on the same page.

“Wanna come in?” Jecht asks with a grin, turning to face Auron fully and draping his arms over his shoulders. “I’ve got coffee- and by coffee I mean dick- inside if you want some.”

Auron makes a face at his terrible attempt to flirt, and leans in to kiss him. “Yes, I’d like to come in. No coffee necessary.” He presses a second kiss to Jecht’s lips, then turns him around to face the door. “Keys.” 

“Ahh, we don’t lock it,” Jecht says, grabbing the handle. “It sticks, so you just need to know the trick.” He jiggles the handle and shoves his hip against the door, which shudders open. “Come on in.”

Auron, shaking his head, follow him inside, watching Jecht toss his keys on the table by the door. “I’ll refrain from comment on that. Why bring your keys if you don’t need them?”

“I mean, it’s not impossible that my roommate could come by and lock up after leaving,” Jecht says, kicking off his shoes. “I’d just rather not get locked out- and they’ve got my bottle opener and stuff on them, so.” He flops down on the couch and slaps the cushion beside him. “Care to join me?” he says, with a meaningful wiggle of his eyebrows.

Auron makes a face like he’s judging the heck out of Jecht, but his eyes are soft as he makes his way to the couch and sits down, leg pressed against Jecht’s.

“Your shirt’s still damp,” Jecht says, dragging his fingers along the hem of it where it sits on Auron’s frame. 

“Guess we’d better take it off then,” Auron says, taking Jecht’s chin in his hand and kissing him softly. What the fuck- when did he get so smooth?! Jecht’s hand twitches on the fabric of his shirt. He glances at Auron, who is making no move to take his shirt off. Oh man- is he going to let Jecht do it?

He slides his hand experimentally up under Auron’s shirt, who leans into him slightly, and then uses both hands to pull it up and off over his head. Auron leans back in to kiss him again, and Jecht feels the curve of his smile against his mouth. And the curve of his naked shoulder against his hand. Oh yes.

He slides his hand along Auron’s warm shoulder, uninterrupted by fabric, until he’s cupping his neck, and brings Auron in for a deeper kiss. Auron’s mouth opens under his, and he makes a soft noise as Jecht trails his fingers up his abs, feeling them twitch into high definition under his touch. His revenge for the tickling last time.

He firms up his touch and palms his muscles more solidly, and, greatly daring, works his hand up to where Auron had placed his hands earlier, spread over one pec. Auron kisses him more deeply when he rubs his thumb over his nipple.

Jecht breaks their kiss and moves to the side of his face, pressing his mouth to the angle of his chin and nosing behind his ear as he keeps his hand on Auron’s chest, thumb rubbing over his nipple. He wants to bite him.

Instead, he presses open-mouthed kisses down his throat, and waits until he gets to his collarbone to press his teeth lightly into his skin. Auron’s breath is steady but slightly faster, and his hands have come up to rest on Jecht’s waist. Jecht kisses the rest of his way to Auron’s nipple, and lives out one of the greatest dreams of his life as he gets to lick his nipple and take it in his mouth.

Auron, voice low, says “let’s go to your room.” 

Jecht looks up at him, grins, and jumps off the couch. “It’s not clean, but you’re used to that, right?”

Auron quirks a smile at him, and walks- shirtless!- into Jecht’s room with him. Jecht faces him as they reach the bed, and Auron steps in close to him, slides his fingers under the hem of Jecht’s shirt, glancing at him for confirmation, and then slips it off over his head. He leans in to kiss Jecht- he can feel the warmth of their skin almost touching- and asks “how far did you want to go today?”

Jecht’s face heats up. How far indeed. “I’m down for pretty much whatever. Is it time for the STD talk?”

Auron smiles against his lips, and pulls back to meet his eyes. “I got tested a few months ago. I’ve blown someone and gotten a blowjob from the same person since then. No condoms.”

Jecht points his finger at himself, and grins at Auron’s nod. That was him!

“Okay, I was tested about half a year ago I guess, and I’ve had sex with two people since then. We used condoms both times. But I feel like I should probably get tested again if we’re going to be doing much in the way of fluid-swapping.”

Auron nods, and steps in to close the distance between them again. “So nothing penetrative until you’ve gotten tested.”

Jecht shivers against him. He’s picturing them fucking. Auron is interested in them fucking. If he wasn’t turned on before, he sure is now. And he was absolutely turned on before, so this is a double-whammy.

“So where do you want to take this tonight?” he asks Auron, who pulls him down to the bed with him so that Jecht is half on top of him, feeling all that bare skin against his chest. Jecht leans down to kiss him, running a hand up his side. Auron makes a small noise into his mouth and combs a hand through Jecht’s hair, his other hand coming up to wrap around Jecht’s wrist. He guides it down to- oh man- between his legs, and arches slightly when Jecht rubs his hand along his dick, hard in his pants just like Jecht’s.

Jecht makes a noise deep in his throat in response, and moves in to kiss Auron more deeply, working his mouth open as his hand slowly rubs at him through the layers of fabric. Auron is moving slightly beneath him- controlled, like he’s trying not to just rut up into Jecht’s touch. His hand is still wrapped around Jecht’s wrist as he touches him, and his other hand has tightened in Jecht’s hair, though not enough to hurt. Though Jecht might be into that too.

Jecht breaks their kiss off to pull back and look at Auron, who blinks his eyes open and meets his gaze steadily. Just to see what’ll happen, Jecht gives him an extra little squeeze, increasing the pressure from the almost-teasing touches he’s been giving him, and has the distinct pleasure of seeing Auron’s gaze go heavy-lidded with pleasure, lips parting slightly as he breathes in unsteadily.

“Take your pants off,” Auron says, letting go of Jecht’s wrist and tugging at the waistband of his pants. Jecht grins, undoing his pants one-handed and kicking them off as he says, “that’s what you said to me the first time we did this.”

Auron snorts a laugh, and reaches down to grab Jecht’s dick. Jecht groans as he takes him in hand, hips jerking forward into his grip. “Can I take yours off too?”

“Knock yourself out,” Auron says, hitching his hips up to help Jecht slide his pants off him, leaving his cock- as beautiful and tempting as Jecht remembers- jutting into the air between them. 

“Here, hold on a second,” Jecht says, flopping over to reach behind him into a drawer of the bedside table. He comes back with a container of lube, and squeezes some into his hand before reaching down to finally get his hand on Auron’s cock. 

Auron breathes in sharply, his breath shuddering. “Sorry, was it cold?” Jecht asks, drinking in his reactions as he watches him settle and arch slightly into the rhythm of Jecht’s hand.

“No, it’s fine,” Auron says, eyes falling closed. “This is... good.” He’s trying to keep his hips still, but it looks like it’s getting to be more and more of an effort; Jecht glances up at his face and sees him biting his lip, feels Auron’s hand pressing into the small of his back encouragingly. Wow, he’s really into this. Jecht feels his own cock twitch in response.

“You look really good like this,” he breathes into Auron’s ear, and shifts his weight so that he’s more on top of him, dicks close enough that they could be touching, feeling the brush of his knuckles as his hand moves over Auron’s cock. Auron makes a noise and presses his hand more firmly into Jecht’s back, encouraging his hips to move forward. Jecht shifts his grip so that his hand wraps around both their cocks, letting out a low groan as he feels Auron hard against him, matched by Auron’s own low noise.

Auron’s eyes are closed, hand in Jecht’s hair now loose as he slowly moves his body with Jecht’s grip. Jecht follows his arm up into his hair and takes Auron’s wrist, pressing it down into the bed above his head. Auron’s hips twitch involuntarily, and he lets out another low noise.

God, Jecht is so into him.

Shifting his grip, he leans in to kiss him, letting his weight press Auron into the bed. Auron responds immediately, mouth opening and chin lifting to return Jecht’s kiss, and when Jecht runs his thumb over the head of both their cocks, Auron full-body shudders beneath him. Jecht feels Auron’s hand leave his hip and opens his eyes to see it come up to rest on the bed near his other hand; Jecht shifts so that his hand can reach both his wrists, and Auron arches against him as Jecht pins both his hands over his head.

“Fuck,” he mutters into Auron’s hair, hips rocking into his own grip. “Auron, you’re-” he cuts himself off by biting slowly into Auron’s neck, and Auron says “Jecht-” 

Jecht feels Auron’s cock jump in his hand as he comes between them, body still held in control but unable to keep his hips from jerking forward a few times, arms flexing against Jecht’s grip as his leg comes up to press against the side of Jecht’s hip. He breathes unsteadily against Jecht’s neck as Jecht works him through the aftershocks, then pulls back to start a finishing pace on his own cock as he looks down on Auron- still breathing heavily from his orgasm, come on his stomach, still letting himself be held down by Jecht- and finishes with a gasp, his come mixing with Auron’s on his stomach. 

He holds on for another few seconds, breathing heavily and trying to save the picture in his mind for later, then carefully lowers himself down, avoiding putting all his weight on Auron. He lets go of his wrists, seeing red marks where he was gripping him tightly. Oops.

Auron’s eyes are still closed, but as his arms are freed and he feels Jecht settle onto the bed beside him, he brings a hand up to Jecht’s shoulder and slides it to the back of his neck, bringing his face towards him and kissing him. Jecht hums into his mouth and contentedly kisses him back.

“That was pretty good,” Auron mutters into his mouth. Jecht grins into the kiss. That’s Auron-talk for amazing.

“It was great,” he agrees, kissing him once more for emphasis. “Stay here tonight?”

Auron hums into his mouth in agreement, and pulls away with what Jecht dares to say is a certain reluctance. “Show me where your bathroom is so we can clean up.”

Jecht groans and levers himself out of bed, leads Auron to the bathroom and helps him procure a washcloth to get the worst of the mess off the both of them. They stumble back to bed, lie down, and Jecht knows no more until the morning.


End file.
